The present invention relates to apparatuses and systems for mounting an adjustable arm for a peripheral device such as a computer display screen, a keyboard, a telephone or the like.
There are mounting systems known in the art for a variety of products. For example, Siegel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,419 discloses a C-shaped mounting bracket supporting a pivotable ball supporting device to which there is mounted a mannequin head. A similar mounting device is disclosed in Anson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,383. Cohen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,750 discloses a C-shaped camera mount supporting an adapter to which there is mounted an elongated pole. Rossman, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,392 discloses a C-shaped mount to which there is attached a shaft holder for rotationally mounting an arm supporting a table for a monitor. Gentile, U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,118 discloses a C-shaped mount supporting a hollow shaft to which there is mounted a mannequin head. Higgins, U.S. Pat. No. 1,785,518 discloses an iron cord mounting device attachable to an ironing board. A hollow cord holder is mounted above a bracket by a ball supported extension. Foulke, U.S. Pat. No. 1,764,071 discloses a roof peak or chimney mountable bracket for a radio antenna. Willey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,209 and Whitlow, U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,954 each disclose a fishing rod holder mountable to a support. Notwithstanding the existence of the foregoing mounting brackets, there remains the need for improvements in a configurable mount for peripheral devices such as electronic devices and the like.